Pups Save a White Wolf
November 16, 2019 December 20, 2019 | writer = David Rosenberg | director = Charles E. Bastien | previous = "Mighty Pups, Super Paws: Pups Save a Mega Mayor" | next = "Pups Save a Wrong Way Explorer"}} "Pups Save a White Wolf" is the first segment of the 19th episode in Season 6 of ''PAW Patrol''. After a sudden snow storm, Everest cares for a white wolf cub as they work together to help the PAW Patrol find them. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Everest *Cap'n Turbot *White wolf cub *Mother wolf *Father wolf After setting up camp, Cap’n Turbot and Everest head out in the hopes of taking some pictures of white wolves. Everest quickly finds some tracks in the snow, and soon after, the two spot a young cub just ahead of them. Cap’n Turbot knows not to get too close to the wolf, so he reaches into his backpack for his long-distance lens. Unfortunately, he accidentally left it in his tent, so he asks Everest to keep an eye on the cub while he goes back to get it. Elsewhere, the PAW Patroller is currently en route to meet up with the two, and along the way, Ryder hints of a big surprise waiting for the pups when they get there. In order to help pass the time, Chase suggests they come up with a silly story, with each pup taking turns by saying one line each. Back at camp, Cap’n Turbot notices the weather is starting to change, which tells him they’re about to get hit by a blizzard. He yells for Everest to take cover in the tent, but she stops upon hearing the cub crying for her parents. Fearing she might get lost, Everest approaches the little wolf and leads her to a nearby cave for shelter. Though they appear safe at first, snow suddenly falls and blocks the cave entrance, trapping them inside. Meanwhile, Cap’n Turbot prepares to wait the blizzard out in his tent, but soon notices Everest is nowhere to be seen. Realizing she must’ve gone after the wolf cub, he tries to go out and find her, but the wind proves to be too strong and blows him back inside. Later, once everything’s calmed down, Cap’n Turbot tries yet again to search for Everest, but is stopped when he discovers the blizzard blew him and his tent to the edge of a frozen waterfall. Realizing the dangerous situation he’s now in, he calls the Paw Patrol for help. Ryder and the pups arrive at the camp site, only to discover Everest, Cap’n Turbot, and their tent are all missing. He tries to contact Everest with his Pup-Pad, but is greeted by static. He then gets a call from a panicked Cap’n Turbot, who informs them of his predicament, as well as Everest going after the wolf cub. Ryder quickly calls the pups back to the Paw Patroller, and once they’re inside and ready, he goes over his plan of action. First, he tells Marshall to use his ladder to rescue Cap’n Turbot, and second, he instructs Chase to take his 4x4 and search for Everest. With that, Ryder, Marshall, and Chase take off in their vehicles. Back in the cave, Everest tries to call Ryder, but is unable to because the walls are too thick for the signal to reach him. The wolf, scared, starts to whimper, but Everest assures her they’ll find a way out. Realizing there’s only one exit, she tries to dig through the snow, but it’s now turned solid. Launching her grapple, she’s able to break through the ice enough to expose the soft snow underneath. Everest then asks the cub to help her, claiming it’s a fun job by singing as she digs. The little wolf, now calm, joins in. At the waterfall, Ryder suggests the ice might be too thin to drive or walk on, so he instructs Marshall to extend his ladder out to Cap’n Turbot so he can grab a hold of it. After a successful rescue, Ryder contacts Chase, who admits to having trouble because the blizzard covered most of the tracks. The group then heads back to where Cap’n Turbot first seen the cub, but shortly after arriving, they spot some animals approaching from afar; two adult white wolves! Chase stares in awe while Cap’n Turbot assures them the wolves won’t bother anyone as long as they keep their distance. Ryder quickly notices the two seem to be tracking something, and Turbot assumes they are likely looking for their lost child. Suddenly, singing can be heard from inside the cave, which tells them Everest is indeed inside, presumably with the wolf cub, too. Ryder calls Rubble and tells him to head to their location so he can use his rig to move as much snow from the cave entrance that he can. However, they realize there isn’t much they can do with the adult wolves in the way. When Cap’n Turbot remarks that wolves are similar to wild pups, Chase and Ryder get the idea to lure the wolves away by having the former drive into the woods and howl into his megaphone. Their plan succeeds, and the wolves run off just as Rubble arrives on the scene. Everest and the cub continue digging, but are forced to stop once the snow suddenly caves in. Though discouraged, Everest cheers up when she hears Rubble's rig just outside. With enough snow out of the way, the two are finally able to dig their way out of the cave. With the cub now safe and sound, Ryder instructs Chase to lead the wolves back to their location. Once they return, the two adult wolves howl with happiness as the cub runs over and embraces them. It’s now night, and everyone’s back at camp. While playing, Everest spots the three wolves in the distance, and the cub soon approaches her. She thanks for by licking Everest’s face, before running back to her parents and departing. Cap’n Turbot then thanks Ryder for saving him as well, and he’s told to “Howl for help!” if he’s ever stuck in a storm again. Afterwords, Zuma asks about the surprised hinted at earlier, and Ryder tells the pups to look up to see it. As it turns out, it’s the northern lights, illuminating the skies with beautiful colors. They all stare up in awe and wonder, but Cap’n Turbot, however, has his eyes on another amazing sight; the three wolves, also enjoying the lights while howling at them. Using his camera, he finally takes the perfect picture he’s been looking for. *Use his ladder to help Cap'n Turbot off the frozen waterfall. *Use his 4x4 and detective skills to look for Everest. *Use his construction rig to clear some snow from the entrance of the cave. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:2019 Episodes Category:Everest needs rescuing Category:Half Episodes (S6) Category:Pups Save a White Wolf's Pages Category:Written by David Rosenberg (S6) Category:Cap'n Turbot needs rescuing Category:Snow Episodes Category:Marshall is a first responder (S6) Category:Chase is a first responder (S6) Category:Rubble is a backup responder (S6) Category:Everest is on the title card